Goya "Sword Collector" Hayes
Personality: Hayes is usually laid back and enjoys meeting new people and making friends. After deciding to go after his father he tried, very unsuccessfully, to be more serious. He is however, often overly serious in combat situations. He tries to resolve fights as quickly as possible so that he can get back to more lighthearted things. Appearance: Hayes wears a blue bandanna in the same style as his crew's jolly roger with black bangs poking out in sharp lines that partially cover his black eyebrows. He has dark almond shaped eyes and an average sized aquiline nose above slightly thick lips. He has round ears and a pointed chin. He wears a white T-shirt that opens half way up his chest, showing a scar running horizontally along his chest from his fight with Blake, a simple pair of black pants and a simple pair of black shoes a blue quiver on his back filled with swords and a sword on each hip. Hayes has a muscular build, tan skin and stands at 6 foot 2 inches. Backstory: Hayes comes from an island in the East Blue called Hunter's Paradise for the large number of bounty hunters who frequent it. He was raised by a single mother who often told him stories of his father who she said was the greatest bounty hunter to ever step foot on the island and left for the Grand Line to hunt the world's most treacherous pirates. At 16 Hayes decided to become a pirate so that he could fight his father and see how strong he really was, so he left to a small secluded island to develop his own unique fighting style. Hayes returned a year later with what he called "the Thousand Sword Technique," he now fights with short, light weight swords wielding two at a time a holding a quiver filled with more on his back, using the swords as both close range weapons and projectiles. Armed with his own unique fighting style Hayes has set out to gather a crew and journey through the Grand Line. Story Loguetown: Hayes arrived after all the major fighting had ended and took advantage of the chaos to steal a ship. While preparing to set sail he met two men, Ari Kazan and Freed Falcon, who both joined his crew. Vanilla Isle: When Hayes arrived on Vanilla Isle there was an ice cream eating contest with the sword Gorudo Kissaki as the prize, he wanted the sword but unfortunately missed the window to enter the contest. That night he was kidnapped while he slept and told that he was too weak to survive the Grand Line. He trained the entire night and through the morning to improve before heading for the Grand Line. Old Orchard: On Old Orchard Hayes led his crew into battle alongside several other pirate crews against the 'Saberrex', a mixture between a therapod and a saber toothed cat. When the beast attacked the pirates by knocking down trees Hayes was able to avoid the trunks but his ankle was injured when a branch fell on it. After getting back up he went after the Saberrex's leg, cutting deep with two swords. Once the Saberrex had sustained several major injuries from the pirates' collective assault it turned into a saber toothed cat and attempted to run away. Wanting to end it quickly Hayes threw a sword into the back of the saber tooth's neck. After the saber tooth died there was a strange wave of energy that most of the other pirates went after. Knowing that he was too injured to find the source Hayes asked his crew to take the saber tooth's corpse aboard for food. On their way back to the ship they were stopped by Bernardo Grixiti who asked if he could have one of the beast's fangs to make medicine with. Hayes told him he could have it if he checked out his ankle, after which Bernardo said to stay off of it for a few days and it should be fine. Hydnora Island: Relationships: Thousand Swords Pirates: Ari Kazan: The first to join Hayes' crew and the one he has fought alongside the most the two get along rather well. Freed Falcon: Freed joined shortly after Ari but hasn't fought with Hayes as much. Hayes is still getting to know Freed but respects his great strength and is glad to have a blacksmith aboard. Zack Nightwood: The newest recruit, Hayes hasn't had much interaction with him yet but the interactions they have had have gone well. Others: Bernardo Grixiti: Hayes met Bernardo on Old Orchard and traded a saber tooth for medical attention. The encounter was short but Hayes hopes it won't be the only one. Weapons: 14 short swords (1 on each hip, 12 in a quiver) Combat Style: Hayes fights using swords as both close ranged weapons and projectiles, allowing him to fight under almost any circumstances. Trivia * Hayes is ambidextrous but has a slight preference for his right hand. * He has said that the only things he loves more than animals are his swords and comrades. * His favorite color is blue. * He carries 14 swords because 14 is his favorite number. Category:Pirates Category:Player